Life's Too Short, Life's Too Long
by The Cringe
Summary: Harry is born with his first ever sibling, his twin sister, Renesmee. When Bella can't contain her inner vamp the twins are separated and James(H's new name)is left depressed without his other half. Will the family become one again? Will Bella finally gain control? WARN:Depression, Violence, Language?, Chtr Death. DISCLAIM: I don't own Harry Potter or Twilight! ((NOT A SLASH!))
1. Sister

**Chapter One**

 **~ Sister ~**

Harry coughed. _I wonder where I am now._ He thought in confusion. There was something beside him, another… Child? What?

Suddenly a light appeared out of nowhere. He wasn't being pushed out of his mother's womb like the other times… No, this time he was being cut out. _C-section… what's going on? I feel my mother's energy… I-It's dying! MOM!_

Harry hated to admit it, but he did get attached to every mother and father he had ever had. To know that this life mother was dying, he was going to be devastated.

 _MOM!_ He thought again, but all that came out was a soft wine and the hands of too many people were on him. He felt a little hand encase over his and his tiny head looked over to see what the thing was.

 _I have a sister? What? I've never… I've only ever been an only child. How is this happening?_

Images suddenly fled threw his head, he felt another's worry and he pushed the same feeling back at the person, giving him the feeling that he had done to them what they were doing to him now.

This was the most hectic birthing he'd ever gone through. On top of that, Death had neglected to meet him like always, he was just shoved into this world with not familiar chat what so ever. He would talk to Death about that later.

"Bella! Bella stay with me!" Little Harry turned his head again as the person holding him and his sister walked away from the frantic man. _That's our father,_ Harry thought, looking back at his sister.

 _And our mother,_ a feminine like voice projected into his head. Harry couldn't help but smile as his sister put images into his head again, explaining how she was able to think coherently. Harry then projected his own, showing her everything and trusting her with his secrets.

The two small heads nodded at each other and thought on to how their mother was doing. That was, until Harry lost sight of her energy. He quickly grabbed his sister's hand again, looking her in the eyes. Harry felt sadness for his mother and his sister helped sooth it; it seemed like she knew this would happen.

"Wow, you two are already very intelligent." Harry looked up and away from his sister to see a blond haired woman. She was smiling at them and started to rock them back and forth in her arms.

Despite Harry's and his sister's sadness, they both gave small smiles. His sister's was small because she was shy; his was small because the raven head didn't smile much in new lives. He would have to find out what these people were like first. His sister agreed.

It was an hour or so later that his sister and he were named. Bella, their mother, had already had a name for Renesmee, but they hadn't actually known about Harry. Turns out that Renesmee had been blocking him from his grandfather's, Carlisle, readings. Alice, his godmother and their aunt, hadn't seen him being born either, which shocked a lot of them. Their father, Edward, said that it might be because, like Bella, he couldn't read him. Every one accepted this and Ren and him shared a sigh.

Edward took it upon himself to name the little raven head. _James… My father named me after my father… Heh. Might as well._ He thought. Ren agreed. It was quite hectic after that. Jake, who had imprinted on Ren and started calling her Nessie, much to James' amusement, called Edward out for it.

 _Flashback_

 _"You can't name him that! James was a vampire that almost killed Bella and you're going to name your son that?"_

 _Rose snorted, "Seems fitting, but I agree with Edward. James is a nice, masculine name. And… It feels right to call this child by that name."_

 _"That's why I named him that," Edward said defensively, "That name immediately came to mind and I can't seem to think of a better name that fits him."_

 _Jacob huffed, "Yeah? Well I can think of a few."_

 _"Jacob," this was Esme. The motherly woman had just stepped in and frowned at the wolf, "Please?"_

 _The shifter nodded his head, gritting his teach and sat next to Rosalie, who was still holding Ren._

 _Ren then displayed her gift by putting her hand on Jakes face. This seemed to make everyone happy. Ren had a gift. James had one too, but Ren and he agreed to keep them secret. He frowned, but Ren looked at him and nodded. James understood what she was doing. She was getting the negative attention off him. Everyone seemed to be happy that he was there, but they all felt that he was foreign and were very weary of him._ They're weary of me, a baby. Ha!

 _End Flashback_

It was a few days after that that Bella finally woke. James was technically the first to know, Ren being second. Their father was the next to know, having smelt his mate's awakening. The news spread fast and the twins were Happy for their mother. They couldn't see her yet, not until she had her thirst under control.

When she did get back James was taken from the room, for some reason. Renesmee reached for him and he reach back, but they wouldn't take him back to her. He looked up at his godfather, Jasper, with betrayal and, knowing the vampires gift, pushed waves of sadness and loneliness into the man. The empath just frowned and James was quickly put in his crib and he crawled over to the edge holding the bars, begging with his vibrant green eyes for his godfather to come back. He didn't, he just kept walking and James sniffled. This was because of what they felt towards him. James felt unwanted because of this sudden show of their disliking of him. They weren't even letting him see his own mother!

"Someone wants to meet you!" Came a muffled exclamation from his father. James couldn't believe this. They were keeping him from his mother! _Why are they doing this? MOM! MOM!_ He only wined though, as a soft tear rolled down from one eye. _Why are they doing this? I want to see mom._

He heard Ren's excited gasps and new she was with their mom. James felt a few more waves of sadness as he leaned dejectedly against the safety bars on his crib.

"She has a gift," he suddenly heard his fathers muffled exclamation.

There was a pause and he heard his mother speak. She sounded mad, as if she were speaking through her teeth, "Show me my other baby."

Another pause, "Bella, we don't think that's a good idea."

"Why's that? He's my child. Let me see him!"

"Bella-"

The next thing James knew he felt a hand on his back. He had lain down; trying to get his ear closer to the floor to hear what had been said. The hand on his back then started to pet him and he immediately knew that this presence was his mothers. He wined and turned around, lifting himself into a sitting position. He heard a gasp and his mother ran a finger under both his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," she whispered. James reached his hand up to clasp Bella's and she gasped again. He sent her images and memories from the day he was born up until now. His mother smiled at him then smiled to his sister, "Seems you two share more than just a birthday."

James felt more presences arrive in the room but paid no attention as his mother carded a hand though his soft raven locks. "Why were you keeping him from me?"

Their father sighed, "Bell, we… we didn't know how you would react to him."

Said woman frowned, "What do you mean? Is this because we didn't know about him? That's hardly his fault."

Edward looked pained and opened his mouth to reply, only to close it. He thought or a moment before Jasper decided to speak up, "Bella, we all love him and everything, but can't you smell him? He smells foreign: to you, to use, to _life._ He smells like me. He feels like he doesn't belong-"

Bell cut him off, "Excuse me! Don't talk about him like that! So what if he smells different, foreign? That doesn't matter. You say that is smells like he shouldn't be alive? Look at the rest of us, we all smell like death … kind of." Her brow furrowed and she took a breath, to smell the air.

Suddenly she put Renesmee down in the crib and backed away. She held her nose and gagged. James not old smelled _profusely_ like death, but he also smelled like he shouldn't be there, like he was tricking Bella into believing he was her child. He smelt like Alice _and_ Jasper. Bella's instincts told her to attack and kill the trickster, but Bella had more control than any of them, including herself, had expected. She waited before taking another breath, trying to get use to the smell, but that only made her go crazier. All the control she thought she had suddenly left her body and she lunged towards James' side of the cradle.

It was Edward that held her back, stating that he needed Emmett's help. The two dragged the woman out, sad looks on their face as they both spared glances at the smaller of the two twins. James gave a wine and crawled over to his sister and she wrapped him up in her tiny arms.

"Right," came Jacob's voice from the back of the room, "That's enough experimenting for one day."

Alice nodded, "She'll need to get use to his sent eventually, and she will need to learn to control herself around him."

Jacob nodded back, "Well, let's not push it, okay?" Everyone silently agree.

Over the course of the next few days, everything was changing very quickly. Bella freaked again, finding out about Jacob's claim on Renesmee. Bella tried a few more times to get near James, but nothing she tried worked. Renesmee was even being taken from the main house to live in the woods with their mother and father, while he was to stay and be raised by the family until Bella had better control.

The time apart from Renesmee was agonizing and days turned to weeks and weeks before they were reunited again. Everyone and everything went on like normal, as if nothing was wrong with what was happening. Renesmee had even meet Bella's dad, Charlie. After a while Renesmee and he were being taught together by all members of the clan. Carlisle taught them science and health studies, while Emmett was like their personal PE teacher. Rosalie taught them math's and art. Jasper taught them history as well as foreign language. Esme how to cook. Lastly, Edward taught the twin music and literature.

Bella had yet to try and come within a certain distance of James again. Everyone had gotten use to this, though, and accepted that no matter how hard they tried, they wouldn't get her to budge. James felt dejected and unwanted by his own mother, but kept his feelings closed off to the clan, not wanting to cause a bigger fuss on the matter. _At least you're happy, Ren,_ he thought as he was holding his sisters hand. She thought back, _I'll never be truly happy without you, James._ They looked to each other and James had to hold back his tears which were forming in his eyes as Renesmee brought the smaller boy into her arms. They hugged tight until Edward told them it was time for his sister to go.

As they parted James dogged a pat from his father, like he always did, and made his way upstairs. Edward sighed, feeling bad for his youngest, regretting that he wasn't trying hard enough to keep his two children together.

Months later and everyone was started to worry, for both the children. They were growing too fast, and the twins could both sense the tension. Edward started staying at the main house with James, so that his son could _grow up_ with one of his parents. Every night, Edward would lie beside his smaller, younger son and pet his soft black curls, which hung to the youths chin.

"Daddy?" James called. This, he would have to admit, was probably his scariest life yet. Not because of evil lurking or because of madness hiding in the shadows. This was his scariest life because he felt like he was alone. He had his family and his father, yes, but being separated from his sister made him feel incomplete; and even though they did see each other, it wasn't as often has he needed.

The thing was, he knew something about his and his sister's growth that no one else did, but he didn't dare share this, or even tell his sister, in fear of bringing unneeded stress and complications to everyone.

Back in the present thought, Edward would have to say he was shocked to hear his son speak. The little tyke never spoke to anyone for anything other than his lessons. He didn't even speak with his sister; they just stared at each other with this look in their eyes. The boy didn't even _smile;_ even to his sister! Edward thought they were making a breath through. The child was too closed off and depressed, all because of a problem they could have fixed by now, had they tried harder.

"Yes, love?"

James hid his face in the crevice between his father's chest and his forest green pillow. "Why doesn't mummy come see me? Does she not love me?" That was another thing. James had carried over his accent from his first life. The same with his appearance, only he had more beauty and grace due to his vampire genes.

"Sweetheart, how could you think that? Of course your mom loves you, just as much as I do."

James didn't believe him, "Then why doesn't she try again?"

Edward sighed; he didn't even know that answer. "I don't know," he admitted to his son. "Please, Jay, trust me. One day soon you will be with you mother again. We'll all be together as a family, the four of us."

The raven head wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't. His father lifted his head out of its resting place. He kissed his sons forehead and rubbed his cheek to one of James' smaller ones. "Tomorrow it will snow, that may help her to keep her control enough so you can play with Renesmee.

James nodded his head and touched his dad's cheek.

"I love you, too, James." With that the small boy drifted into sleep, dreaming of his sister and his family, and his desire for them to be just that, a family.


	2. Brother

**Chapter Two**

 **~ Brother ~**

James and Renesmee shared smiles as they ran and played in the fresh falling snow. They made snow angels and caught snowflakes. Jake, who refused to be too far from Renesmee, had tagged along. He would sometimes join in playing with them, only for the two to get "mad" for melting their snow. The twins would promptly cover him in the soft white fluff as Renesmee stated that: "If you want to play, you have to be colder." Bella certainly thought it was funny.

Minutes later, a blond headed vampire came to the top of a hill.

James was the first to see her, sensing her presence. He darted over behind Jacob, getting a little too close to Bella. "M-mum?" He had said it quietly; unsure of what would trigger her to attack.

Bella looked to James in shock, and then smiled. This was the first time her child had made an attempt to approach her – in any shape or form – since the day many months ago. And… And his scent wasn't bothering her as much. _Edward did say the snow and Jake would help some._ "Yes, Jamie?"

James ducked his head and pointed up to where Irina was standing.

Renesmee then spoke, "Who's that, mommy?"

Bella came closer, Jacob standing in between her and James, to keep his sent hidden. "I think that's our cousin from Denali…" Said cousin suddenly looked furious, glaring at the family.

"Irina!" Bella called out to the woman. The blond vampire just ran from them with a final glare and Bella ran to catch up to her. When she got to the cliff side, Irina was got, beneath the water.

Jake's wolf form came up behind her, the twins on his back. Bella swallowed and looked to James. He was closer than earlier, and she just couldn't stand it. She tried staying for a few more moments, but the more she looked at her son the hard it was to keep her urges down. James sensed this and got down lower on Jakes back, hugging the wolf around the neck. His sister patted his back slightly and he hid his face in the soft brown fur.

Bella stepped back and cleared her throat, "James… I'm sorry." Her throat felt tight as she watched her son nod, but still not looking at her.

The older of the two looked at her mother and smiled, "Let's just head back to Grandpa's." Bella nodded in agreement and they were off.

Later

The twins were up in James' room, listening to the adults. Carlisle had just made the announcement that the Denali sisters had talked to Irina and that everything was going to be fine. James knew better though, and his sister seemed to agree. While she wasn't as old or as mentally mature as James, she had learned to trust his judgment.

Alice then came up to get them, as well as get a glass vase for some flowers she was about to go get, telling them that they could _both_ come back down. James gave a shy nod when Alice smiled widely at him. They made their way down the stairs to see Bella had taken up a spot in the far corner, far enough away from the main parts of the living room. She didn't look like she minded, and she actually looked happy when she saw James coming down the stairs.

"Hey," their father said from his place at the piano, "Why don't you two come here? I want to teach you your mother's lullaby." Ren was the first to move, grabbing James' hand and practically hopping over to her father. Edward stood from his spot and helped his children onto the bench. Ren and James took their spots at the piano, the eldest near the bottom half of the keys and the youngest near the top. It was symbolizing their relationship in a way. Even though James had a vaster amount of knowledge and maturity, his sister was normally the one to take charge. She was the more masculine out of the two, while James was more feminine. When they had first taken these respective seats their father had tried to correct them: "The girl always plays the high keys, while the male is the base that supports her."

You could say they put him strait pretty fast. And now here they sit James in alto and Ren in baritone. Their father leaned over their shoulder and promptly started showing them the notes to the song he had wrote Bella when they were first dating. They had gotten it down pretty fast and were now playing it by themselves, everyone around the room observing them with pleasant smiles on their faces. Even Jasper, who had been reading a book when they came in. As James was tickling the keys to move into the next section of the piece he suddenly stopped. His godmother was having a vision. He immediately looked into her mind and saw very scary looking vampires with red eyes. Killers. And they were coming for him and his sister.

Said girl tried touching her raven headed brother, but he pulled his arm away. _She doesn't need to know this. If daddy tells her then so be it._ Alice then came out of her after shock and the glass flower filled vase slipped from her hands. She gasped and looked at the two children, while everyone else in the room looked at her.

Jasper quickly put the book he'd been holding down and rushed over to his distressed wife. "What is it?" He rubbed her arm and she shivered a frightened look in her eyes. James eyes widened, _they're actually going to say with us in the room? Ren will be so scared._

She looked around swiftly as everyone stood, getting ready for whatever she was about to say. "The Voltari," she started taking a pause, "They're coming for us." Bella inched a little closer to her children, wanting to be near them to protect them, Edward at her side, gently holding her arm in both reassurance and restraint. Alice continued, "Aro, Marcus, Caius… The Guard and Irina… They're coming for us." She swallowed looking back at the twins, "More specifically, them."

Bella didn't care anymore; she wanted to protect her children, _both_ of them. "Sweetheart, Love, come here." She held her arms out and the eldest immediately went into them. James had stood, but hadn't gone to her. Bella nodded to him, "You too, Love."

Everyone held a breath, even though they didn't have to, and waited as James inch closer. When he had made it about ¾ of the way he threw himself into his mother's arms. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited. The brown haired women went ridged as she fought her inner vampire, telling it that he _is_ her son and that he needed her protection. It still fought her, but her need to protect him was strong enough to resist it. She rubbed his hair, a little awkwardly, and looked to her husband.

Edward nodded and tapped James on the shoulder. The little raven head nodded and was wrapped in his father's embrace. This calmed Bella. Edward then looked at Bella and asked, "What were you guys doing in the woods?"

"We were just walking," she replied back a little confused.

Jake then stepped in to talk, "Ness and Jay were catching snowflakes." Edward suddenly looked pained.

"Of course," Edward paused looking in between his children. "Of course," he said one more time, "Irina thinks the twins are immortal children. James suddenly felt himself being hugged tighter and he looked over to see that his mother had done the same with Renesmee.

"An immortal child?" This was Renesmee.

Carlisle nodded his head, "An immortal child was beautiful beyond belief. Once you saw them you were enchanted, in love. But it was impossible to teach them, or to restrain them. They were frozen in their development, and a single tantrum could kill an entire village." He paused, "Humans heard of their chaos and stories were spread. The Voltari were forced to intervene, in fear that we would be found out. Humans were too suspicious as it was." Rosalie sent a silent glance at Bella, and the woman had to agree. She had been too suspicious, almost exposing them multiple times. "Since the children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed." James shrunk into his father's embrace and Carlisle sent him an apologizing glance.

He sighed and continued, "The children's creators grew too attached, tried to protect them at all costs. Covens were torn apart, countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends and families… All lost."

"So," Carlisle turned to Bella, "The Denali's sire made one?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes, and she paid the price." You could almost see the fire burning in his eyes, he was so entranced.

"So?" Bella shook her head, "The twins were born not bitten. They grow every single day."

Jake nodded, "Yeah, can't you just explain that to the Voltari?" The shifter shrugged and looked between all the vampires in the room.

"It's not that simple," Esme put in.

Edward nodded, "Yes, Esme's write. Aro has enough proof, I could read his thoughts. They've been looking for a way to sack us for a while now; he won't care what we have to say." James felt his father start to bounce his knee in nervousness and he soothed him, sending calm through him. _Heh, another gift we didn't know about,_ He heard his father think.

Jacob shook his head, "So we fight." Everyone looked unsure.

Jasper, the militant of the bunch cut in, "They have too much defensive power… No one can stand against Jane." He looked to Alice who nodded and then they both turned their heads back to the group.

"Alex is even worse," the pixie like women said.

Bella tried again, "Well, can't we convince them… Somehow?"

Emmitt made a 'tch' sound and looked aggravated. He wasn't annoyed with Bella or anyone else in the room, just fed up with the Voltari, "There coming to kill us, not _talk_."

"Yeah you're right," Edward said running his hand through James hair, trying to keep them occupied, "They won't listen to us… But… But maybe others could convince them; Carlisle, you have friends all over the world!" He was whispering now, trying to keep his voice calm for his children.

Carlisle looked sadly at his eldest son, "Yes, but, I… _We_ won't ask them to fight for us."

"No, not fight. Listen to us. If enough people knew the truth Aro would have to listen." He squeezed his son a tighter again with his free arm and James was starting to feel too trapped, but he let it be for now. "Please let us try to convince them."

Esme patted her husband's arm, rubbing it slightly, "We can ask this of our friends." Alice and Jasper shared another look and James couldn't keep the curiosity away.

He went into Alice's mind as carefully as he could. _What?_ He thought, _what's this?_ He shook his head and pulled out of her mind. He felt his father's presents reach out to her as well and the raven head knew that his father knew as well.

Carlisle nodded in agreement, holding his wife hand in his. "Okay."

Everyone started packing instantly. Minute, maybe an hour later, Esme smiled, "At least we'll get to go to London again." Carlisle came up behind her and rubbed her back with a shared smile. James looked at them from where he and Renesmee were seated on the couch and gave them a ghost of a smile.

"Alight," Jacob said, "Let's get this show on the… road…" He looked out the window as did Carlisle and Esme. Sam was standing outside.

Jake when out to meet him, as did the rest of the coven. Sam's deep rumbly voice then spoke, "Alice asked me to give this to you guys. They crossed over our borders not too long ago."

Carlisle read the letter a few times then folded it back up. James didn't need to read his mind to know what the older vampire was thinking. The elder vegetarian was about to speak when, to everyone's shock, James spoke up, "Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper left us." James looked to Carlisle and even though he said it as a statement Carlisle nodded.

"Yes, they left us."

Esme's voice rung with concern, "Carlisle?"

"Why?" This was Rosalie. She looked betrayed and slightly angry.

Carlisle shook his head, "She didn't say." James wanted to tell them, but he felt that if Alice hadn't wanted to ruin the surprise for everyone – it _was_ her specialty – then, even if it was as important as this, he wouldn't tell. He also knew that if his daddy was keeping it hidden then there was probably a reason for it.

Suddenly, Bella stepped forward, "Can I see that?" Carlisle nodded and handed the paper over to her.

James looked at his mother and studied her. The woman got a thoughtful look on her face and James got to finally use his _past_ knowledge to tell that the paper was, in fact, a clue. Seems him mother had gotten the same idea as she studied the paper. _That's probably the second time I've referred to my past self. Hah, '_ Constant vigilance!'

Later

They started their journey by going north to the Denali's. Bella had shown a lot of restraint, trying her best to get better with her son. James sat behind her in the car, Renesmee in the middle, and Jake behind Edward. James did admit that he slept most of the ride, but it was a… conscious sleep. He could still here and sense his parents and Jake, but he was still sound and resting.

When they got to the Denali's James was wide awake. The scent of these people was… Interesting. Or, at least, one of them was. One of them felt like lightning.

He waited as his father got out of the car and talked to the coven for a shot while. "Okay," said his mother, "Time to meet some new people." She smiled at him and Renesmee.

"What if they don't like James and me?"

Bella gave her a soft smile. "They will, once they understand you."

"Yeah, they'll love you," Jake added, "They just haven't meant anyone like you before."

James patted his sister and nodded. She sighed.

"Okay," Bella said.

They then piled out of the car, all the back seat passengers leaving from Jacob's door one by one.


End file.
